war with china
by minitroll15
Summary: china starts a war wit the U.S. and invaids america


Hello this is only my second story but I think it will be much better then my first _Stranded on an island with Zombies _ so here goes.

Prologue

February 1,2012:

Our new president told China "we will not pay the amounted debt that our last communist president ran up"(Obama) February 10,2012: The Chinese told us that if we didn't pay up than they would go to war with us.

February 20,2012 China _**declared war **_on the U.S.

February 25 ,2012: 6:00 AM

The first strike was made by China they nuked Detroit

February 25 ,2012: 8:00 AM

We retaliated by nuking Beijing but the emperor wasn't there.

_**Chapter 1: invasion **_

My name is George Smith and I am a captain in the United States Marin Corps

I woke up at 0500 put on my uniform and went to breakfast. Then at 0600 I put on my pt clothes and went on my 3 mile run with my company. 1\4 mile into our run we saw 6 C-130s over head we were all wondering why they were flying over. Then we saw parachutes and we thought it was a training jump. So we kept running then pvt. Milligan yelled " it's the Chinese we're being invaded." Immediately we turned around and ran back to base. Upon returning the commander of our division Major Larry Cook said "Get your gear and hit the foxholes." So we immediately put on our utilities, tack vests, helmets, our 6 grenades, and grabbed our M16-A4's. We ran to our foxholes and jumped in.

When I looked up I saw hundreds of bodes running towered us I yelled to my company "fire" so we opened up as we fired we saw them falling all over each other when they were close enough I threw a grenade and see parts of them flying all over the place. When they reached our fox holes there weren't as many as there was a while a go. I shot 3 of them in the air then one landed on me he tried to stab me but I held his wrist with one hand and pulled out my army colt .45 model 1911 and shot him in the chest. I got up and shot somebody that was on my best friend and first lieutenant Nelson McMinn. We both got up and fought side by side. I threw another grenade and body parts flew everywhere. Then I fixed my bayonet and started stabbing people as they were running at me. An M60 gunner came up next to me and opened up. I reloaded my M16 put it on full automatic emptied a magazine I pulled out another magazine hit it on my helmet and put it in I put a round in the chamber flipped it onto semi and yelled to my men " clean em' up". By the time that the fighting was over there were only ten enemy solders left they surrendered. We took them to the interrogation room to be questioned.

They told us that we were surrounded by 800 Chinese! I immediately told Major Cook so he got on the horn with our regiment commander Col. James Milligan the major told the col. about our situation and asked " What should I do sir our prisoners tell us that they will attack from all sides in three hours after the get more men on the ground?"

"Get your perimeter tight and keep all your men in their foxholes and be ready because we are sending air support.. Did they tell you any thing else?"

"Yes they said that they have taken L.A., Sacramento, and San Francisco."

"Yes we know about that. You'll be moving to the front at L.A. after you deal with those _dam nips."_

"Yes sir."

So he briefed us and we hit the foxholes. About 10 minutes later 30 A-10 Attackers fly over and drop a hell of a lot of bombs on the nips. When they were done we saw body parts all over. My company was sent out to clean up.

About ¼ mile out we run into a squad of Chinese they shot at us but hit nothing and we killed them all. Then when we get into the woods (that had a lot of blown up trees) we found a lot of dead Chinese. Then we came upon a clearing and saw that there was about 50 Chinese solders dug in. So I sent my sniper up a tree that wasn't blown up to shoot their commander and as many of them as he could. He got their commander, second in command an their machine gunner before he had to jump out of the tree so he didn't die. As soon as he was down we all threw grenades and I shot my grenade launcher. That got them down to about 25 so they charged we shot them all before they could get to us but they hit 3 of my men none dead though just wounded. We finished sweeping the area with not much resistance.

When we got back to base we re-supplied and got into the trucks to go to L.A.


End file.
